A Chibi Tale of Pig, um, Tails
by short-pants
Summary: A story in a series of one-shots featuring our three favorite Next Gen-Z Characters: Goten, Marron, and Trunks. This story is about how a certain little girl got that famous hairstyle of hers.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball characters. I merely like to play with them.**_

A/N: As I got out of the shower, the inspiration of this story hit me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Happy Reading!

-s.p.

…

Dark, mysterious clouds masked the sky like a blanket; threatening its inhabitants with quick, wet winds of rain. No sunlight was going to break through the gloom today. Two small boys peered out the window of Capsule Corp. and sighed.

"We are saiyans. She can't do this to us," the older of the two growled. He slumped back down onto the couch and furrowed his brows. "How are we going to train if that woman won't let us."

"That woman is your mom, Trunks," the one year younger one exhaled. "If it's too cold, it's too cold. Plus your dad has the gravity turned up way too high for us to even try it." He continued to peer out the window while Trunks grumbled at the musings of his friend. "Hey, look! You have visitors!" The purple haired boy leapt back up to the window and peered out once more. The huddled mass took shelter under the hanging of the front door. As the door bell went off, the two boys continued to inspect the callers from their perch on the couch.

"_Oh, don't worry, I got it mom_!" Bulma mocked as she rushed to the front door. Trunks looked back to his mom and glared.

"You told me never to open the door for strangers," he sneered.

"That was before you started your training, son. I think you can handle yourself now if a killer was at our front door." She flung the mahogany door open and motioned for her guests to enter. "Sorry about making you wait, Ju Hachi-go. I was all the way back into the kitchen with Chi-Chi. Since my son and Goten were by the front door, I _thought_ they would let you in. I initially thought wrong." She helped the blonde haired woman out of her wet jacket.

"I would be happy to help teach them a lesson, Bulma." she replied, scowling at the two boys from beneath wet hair. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and grimaced, for they knew she could really kick their butts. She handed her cargo to Bulma.

"And how is this precious little girl!" Bulma exclaimed, as she cuddled the little one. The blonde toddler shrieked with laughter and nuzzled into the woman's embrace. "You are getting so big!" She replied with a giant smile.

"She will be three in a matter of weeks now," Ju smirked.

"My how time flies. You are a mess, Ju. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can work on that rat's nest on top of Marron's head. I'm glad you called." Bulma turned to the two young saiyans still propped up on the couch. "You two, watch her for fifteen minutes. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah we can!" Goten excitedly hopped off the couch and headed towards them. "Hi Marron, you look so beautiful today!" Marron grinned at him and grabbed towards him.

"You want to go see Goten, Marron?" Bulma turned the toddler to her. Marron nodded and squirmed in her grasp. "Alright, alright." As soon as she sat her down onto the carpet, the little blonde's legs took off towards the black haired boy. Marron tackled Goten with a hug, and the two fell over in a fit of laughter. Trunks rolled his eyes and moaned.

"But Mom…" he began to plead.

"You're six years old. You can handle fifteen minutes, Trunks."

"And if anything happens to her boys, I will take you both down so fast…" Ju threatened. Bulma laughed and lead the woman out of the room.

"Clock starts now…" Trunks grumbled and looked towards his younger companions. Goten had Marron sitting on his lap as he was nonchalantly trying to fix the mess of blonde tangles on the toddler's head. "Goten, would you stop that? That's a girl thing to do." Goten innocently looked up at Trunks from behind the toddler.

"I am just trying to help," Goten stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Looks like your doing a woman's work."

"Bad impression of your dad, Trunks."

"At least I'm not a sissy doing stupid hair."

"You wouldn't know anything about hair anyway." Goten continued his work on her head.

"Yeah, I do." Trunks argued as he made his way to the twosome.

"You think you could fix her hair better than I can? Ju can't even do it. It's so messy." Goten laughed.

"She barely became human, that's why it's so hard for her. But I'm a saiyan. I can do anything. What's so hard about it anyway?"

"There are so many pieces of it!"

"Fine, we will see who can do it better, then." Trunks left to go to his mother's room and get her large basket full of hair supplies. As he lugged the basket back towards his destination, Vegeta came around the corner.

"Boy, what the heck are you doing?" Trunks thought for a moment. He knew if he really told his father what was going on, Vegeta would go mental. He came up with the only response he knew his father would approve of.

"Beating Kakarot's son."

"Very well then." Vegeta walked off. Trunks heaved a huge sigh of relief and continued back to Goten and Marron. He set the basket down in front of Marron. Her eyes brightened with the new things she could play with and she dug her fingers into the basket's contents. As she kept busy, Goten and Trunks both armed themselves with a brush and comb.

"You do one side, and I'll do the other. Winner gets the other's dessert at lunch time."

"Deal."

"You're so going down."

"No way!" The two boys worked the tangles out with combs. Marron happily sat, fiddling with a heap of bobby pins. Her tiny head was tugged to the left, then back to the right. Trunks sat on his knees and studied her scalp, gently pulling her hair this way and that way. Goten idly bit his tongue on the side of his mouth and glared at the messiness that was her hair. He got distracted as he watched the lavender haired boy work. As Trunks brushed, he worked forward, behind, to the left, back to the right, until it was completely straight and detangled. Goten's eyes widened with fascination. Trunks held the comb with his lips as he fished for something in the basket. Once he found his prize, he held her hair ever so carefully as he whipped the band around so it neatly made a pony tail on the side of her head. Trunks' eyes met with Goten's and he glared.

"What are you looking at?" Goten shook his head.

"N…Nothing," he stuttered back to Trunks. "You just did that with such ease. You did a really good job," Goten admitted and dropped the comb. Trunks rolled his eyes and moved to Marron's other side, pushing the stunned boy out of the way. Marron's little hand made its way up to Trunks' creation and timidly felt it.

"Soft…" she giggled. Trunks began to work on the other side of her head. Within minutes, Goten's side mocked the other. Goten sat back stunned as Trunks made sure the two sides were even with one another, in complete concentration.

"I'll be right back," Trunks announced, his eyes never leaving Marron's hair. Goten and Marron looked at each other; Goten more in awe of his friend's abilities, Marron happy her hair didn't hurt when she touched it. Trunks re-entered the room minutes later with his favorite superhero action figure. He ripped the red cotton cape off of it and flung the toy across the room. Trunks then tore the cape vertically and tied one piece to each of the pony-tails on either side of her head. "There. See Goten, it wasn't hard at all." Trunks turned to his friend and smirked.

"Not hard at all, indeed," Bulma giggled from the entryway of the room. Trunks and Goten spun around to find the moms watching the three interact. A crimson blush crept over the lavender haired boy's face.

"Momma!" Marron happily got up and ran towards Ju. She reached up to her mother. "Pretty Marron?"

"I love it, baby." Ju kissed her daughter's forehead and looked towards the boys. "Red bows and all Trunks? What a manly saiyan you're turning out to be." Trunks' blush deepened as Goten's laugh filled the room.

"You know, I think pigtails really suit Marron, don't you agree ladies?" Bulma smirked and looked towards her silent son. Chi-Chi nodded.

"Oh yes, Bulma. Pigtails _really_ do look cute on her. Trunks, since you're the _only_ one who knows how to do pigtails, you're going to have to teach _us_ all how to do them, so we can do Marron's hair every day until _you_ can teach her how to do her own pigtails." Chi-Chi laughed. Trunks stared at the floor, as the woman continued to laugh at his expense and Goten was practically dying in a fit of giggles. Marron toddled her way back over to Trunks and reached up to his face.

"Pretty Marron," she bubbled. "Thank you." She reached up on her tip-toes and pecked Trunks on the cheek. Trunks gazed down at the small child and a slight smile played at his lips.

"I have an idea…" Trunks spoke to Marron in a whisper, with a sparkle in his eye. "Goten's turn!"

Unfortunately for Goten, he didn't hear Trunks' words to Marron. He was still rolling on the ground in his fit of laughter as Trunks pounced on him, two bands encircling his fingers. Goten struggled, but not much, since Marron was 'holding down' Goten's legs and Ju warned him not to harm her. As soon as he realized what was happening, it was too late.

Goten had dawned the pigtails as well.

After lunch, when Goten forfeited his cookies to Trunks, he vowed to his older best friend that he would never tell this story to anyone… Consequence of pigtails.

Perfectly placed, red-ribboned pigtails.

…


End file.
